Decisiones
by Mie Ame
Summary: Ken debe tomar serias decisiones que afectarán su futuro. [Aportación para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual, en el foro de Digimon "Proyecto 1-8]
**Decisiones**

por Mie Ame

* * *

A veces, el tiempo no es el correcto. Hay veces que la situación no es propicia. Existen momentos en los que todo parece estar en nuestra contra. ¡Esa era la historia de su vida!

Si recordaba bien, comenzó a ver a su amigo de manera _distinta_ , mucho tiempo antes de empezar a salir con Miyako. Takeru llamó su atención, porque era diferente a todas las personas que conocía, tanto físicamente, como en su carácter; más risueño y fascinante, con un aura brillante a su alrededor.

El encanto del rubio aumentó a su regreso de las vacaciones de verano, antes de iniciar el primer año de la preparatoria; cuando él y Yamato habían ido a visitar a su abuelo en Francia. El más joven de los hermanos había adquirido una fluidez con el idioma y la coquetería, que sorprendió a todos en el grupo de elegidos. La galantería se volvió algo tan natural en él, que incluso lo hacía de manera inconsciente, muchas veces logrando sacarle a Ken un sonrojo o dos, cosa que no ayudaba al joven genio a superar el enamoramiento en el que había caído por su rubio amigo.

Ken intentó descartar aquel sentimiento como algo pasajero, confundirlo con otro tipo de sentimiento hacia su amigo. Comenzó a salir con Miyako ese mismo otoño.

Siendo sinceros, ahora, años después, tenía que admitir que intentó enfocarse en la chica de cabellos violetas para tratar de quitarse de la cabeza al poseedor del emblema de la esperanza.

Como todos sabemos y, para aquellos que lo ignoren, aquí queda el dato: intentar superar o ignorar los sentimientos que tienes por alguien, saliendo con otra persona, más que ayudar, lo único que logra es empeorar las cosas.

Al final, tuvo que separarse de Miyako pues no estaba dando de su parte lo que debía en esa relación. Tan sólo llegaron hasta la primavera siguiente, poco antes de iniciar su segundo año de preparatoria.

Ya habían pasado casi dos años de eso y Ken seguía teniendo sentimientos por su amigo, por lo que, en un impulsivo momento de desesperación, se lo hizo saber.

Acababan de salir de casa de los Yagami en donde habían tenido una reunión para planear la celebración para el primero de agosto de ese año ‒aún faltaba mucho, pero los chicos esperaban poder reunir a todo el grupo, incluidos Mimi y Daisuke, que se encontraban en Estados Unidos, Jou, quien estaba viviendo temporalmente en Hong Kong, y Yamato, que estaba de gira con su banda por Europa.

Takeru había convencido a Ken de que lo dejara acompañarlo hasta la estación para que tomara el tren a casa e iban platicando amenamente, poniéndose al corriente con lo que había sucedido en sus vidas desde la última vez que se habían visto, hacía un par de semanas atrás.

— Daisuke está casi seguro de que puede convencer a sus padres de que lo dejen venir solo. — comentaba Ken, divertido. — Dice que, de lo contrario, le pedirá a Koushiro que le ayude a abrir una puerta al Digimundo desde su computadora, para atravesar por el mundo digital. —

— ¡Ay, ese Daisuke!, ¿cuándo aprenderá a resolver las cosas por sí mismo? — decía Takeru entre risas. — Podría venir como estudiante de intercambio por un tiempo, y así sería más fácil que sus padres le dieran permiso. —

— Sí, eso mismo le comenté, pero parece que no le llama mucho la idea de aplicar para una beca en el extranjero. — respondió Ken, dubitativo. — Sugirió que yo tomara una en Estados Unidos, para que le ayudará con sus materias del primer año de la universidad. —

— ¿Y qué le contestaste? — preguntó Takeru con curiosidad.

— Que, por mucho que lo aprecie, los Negocios y la Economía no son lo mío. — contestó Ken. — Aunque, de cierto modo, insertó la duda en mi cabeza, por lo que revisé algunas opciones de becas fuera del país. —

— ¿Te interesó alguna? — volvió a preguntar el rubio.

Ken tardó un momento en contestar. — ... No lo sé... —

Caminaron un rato más en silencio, hasta que Ken se detuvo unas pocas cuadras antes de llegar a la estación. Takeru, extrañado, lo miró, esperando una reacción, comentario o explicación del por qué se detenían.

Cuando no recibió ninguna señal, decidió preguntar directamente. — ¿Sucede algo? —

Ken lo miró a los ojos por unos minutos, librando una batalla decisiva en su interior: _¿Decirle, o no decirle?_ ... Se mordió suavemente el labio inferior ‒un gesto que hacía inconscientemente cuando estaba nervioso o preocupado.

— Takeru yo... — Ken bajó la mirada al tiempo que intentaba controlar los latidos de su corazón, que iban a mil por hora. — T-tú me gustas y creo que yo te... que yo... ¡Estoy enamorado de ti, Takeru! — lo último fue más bien un susurro ansioso.

Takeru no supo cómo reaccionar a la inesperada declaración. Ken trató de acercarse a él para besarlo ‒tomando como referencia todas aquellas escenas de películas, y una que otra serie de televisión que había visto en donde el protagonista aprovecha el momento para acercarse a su interés amoroso y sellar sus labios en una declaración de amor verdadero. Sin embargo, el rubio se lo impidió poniendo una mano firme sobre su pecho. Se veía confundido. Ken lo interpretó como un rechazo definitivo.

Perdiendo toda esperanza, Ken se sintió vencido y dio un paso atrás, volviendo a bajar la mirada. — Debo irme. —

Fueron las últimas palabras que resonaron entre ellos antes de que el joven de cabellos obscuros se retirara a paso presuroso sin volver la mirada.

* * *

Desde que le confesó a Takeru lo que sentía por él, y este lo rechazara, Ken no había vuelto a asistir a una reunión con los digielegidos. Con el único que hablaba era con Daisuke, ya fuera por correo electrónico o por vídeo llamada, pero incluso con él se sentía incómodo, aunque no parecía que Takeru le hubiese contando a nadie lo que había pasado aquella desventurada noche.

Al llegar el verano, Ken había tomado una decisión. Con las solicitudes que envió, aprobadas, lo único que tuvo que hacer fue decidir a qué país quería ir. Canadá fue su mejor opción. No conocería a nadie ahí.

Si tuviera todos los detalles, Daisuke probablemente le habría llamado un cobarde, le habría dicho que lo único que hacía era huir de sus problemas. La verdad es que Ken se sentía atrapado, con cada lugar al que iba en Tokio recordándole de una u otra forma al joven de ojos azules, poseedor de su corazón. Permanecer en Japón lo único que lograba era deprimirlo. Necesitaba un cambio de ambiente, de ritmo, y lo necesitaba con urgencia.

La noche antes de su partida, le contó a Daisuke que sus comentarios le habían dado la idea de estudiar la carrera en el extranjero, y que finalmente había decidido que iría a la Universidad Carleton, en Ontario, Canadá, donde empezaría sus clases en una semana a partir de ese día.

Era una oportunidad única que tal vez nunca habría explorado, de no haber sido rechazados sus sentimientos por Takeru ‒claro, eso último no se lo mencionó a Daisuke.

Por la mañana, con las maletas empacadas y listas, le dio un último vistazo a su habitación. La próxima vez que estuviera en ella, sería dentro de cinco años, cuando finalmente regresara después de cursar la universidad al otro lado del mundo. Un gran suspiro escapó de sus labios al asentarse la idea en su estómago.

En la sala, sus padres lo esperaban para despedirse. Prefirió que no lo acompañaran al aeropuerto, para no ver a su madre llorar por su partida. La mujer lo abrazó con cariño y orgullo. Su padre le sonrió para darle ánimo.

— Cuídate mucho, hijo. — le dijo el señor Ichijouji, con unas palmadas en el hombro.

— Lo haré, papá, no se preocupen. — contestó el chico, al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

Agarró sus maletas antes de que su decisión flaqueara y tomó el elevador, para abordar el taxi que lo esperaba abajo para llevarlo al aeropuerto de Narita. Usó el trayecto hacia el aeropuerto para ponerse en paz con lo que dejaba atrás. Cinco años lejos de casa, de su familia, de sus amigos... Cinco años para sanar heridas, rehacer ilusiones, crear nuevas esperanzas. Cinco años para preparar a su corazón para volver a amar, tal vez no de la misma forma, o con la misma intensidad, pero volver a amar, sinceramente, a alguien que le correspondiera de igual manera ese cariño.

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos, que no sintió el tiempo del recorrido pasar. Con ayuda del taxista sacó su equipaje y lo llevó a la zona correspondiente. Lo único que quedaba era esperar la llamada para abordar, que no llegaría en un par de horas, según tenía entendido, por lo que se dedicó a vagar por la terminal para entretenerse un rato.

Era la primera vez que viajaría sólo, y estaba algo nervioso. No quería perder su vuelo, así que se mantuvo cerca del hangar que le tocaba.

La primera llamada para abordar su vuelo sonó en los altavoces del aeropuerto. Ken preparó sus documentos y se dirigió a la zona de embarque. Por la gran ventana podía ver el enorme avión que lo esperaba para llevarlo a una nueva etapa de su vida.

Se encontraba pensando, planeando lo que debía hacer una vez pisara suelo canadiense, cuando a lo lejos escuchó que gritaban su nombre. La voz le sonó familiar, por lo que giro su cabeza instintivamente, buscando el origen del llamado.

Una distintiva figura de cabello rubio se acercaba corriendo, pero fue detenida antes de poder llegar a la zona de abordaje. Ken se forzó a recuperar la compostura, pues su corazón había dado un vuelco dentro de su pecho y sentía como si el suelo bajo sus pies se desvaneciera.

— Ken, espera. — pidió Takeru jadeante, sin aliento.

El aludido se alejó de la fila de pasajeros, para acercarse a su amigo. — Takeru, ¿qué haces aquí? — susurró apremiante.

— Daisuke me lo dijo. — explicó el rubio recuperando el aire. — Que piensas irte a estudiar a Canadá. — clavó su mirada en la de su amigo. — ¡¿Cinco años?! —

Ken mordió su labio inferior, el nerviosismo otra vez reflejado en sus acciones. No quería tener que lidiar con esto. No ahora que ya se había hecho a la idea de cursar la universidad en un lugar tan remoto. No quería tener que despedirse de Takeru... irse de Japón con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Es una gran oportunidad. — fue la respuesta del peliazul.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? — reclamó Takeru dolido.

— No creí que fuera importante. — contestó Ken, intentando enmascarar el fuerte dolor en su pecho con fingida indiferencia.

— ¡Para mí lo es! — replicó Takeru.

— _Última llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo "JC31" con destino a Canadá_. — anunció en el altavoz una voz femenina.

Ken miró hacia arriba, al lugar de donde provenía la voz, evitando cruzar su mirada con la de Takeru. — Ese es mi vuelo, debo abordar. — con un suave asentimiento de su cabeza concluyó el intercambio de palabras. — Adiós, Takeru. —

Caminó de regreso a la zona de abordaje, tomando el último lugar de la fila, en la que sólo quedaban dos pasajeros antes que él.

— ¡Te amo! — escuchó a Takeru gritar desde el otro lado de la puerta que los separaba.

Ken volteó a verlo con incredulidad. Una solitaria lágrima trazó su camino por su mejilla. Jamás creyó llegar a oír aquellas dulces palabras de boca de quien fuera su amor platónico por tantos años. Pero ahora no era un buen momento para detenerse, había aceptado la beca que lo llevaría a estudiar al otro lado del Pacífico, y no podía abandonar esa oportunidad, ni siquiera por él. Cerró los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas.

— Te esperaré, Ken. — continuó Takeru, acortando lo más posible la distancia entre ellos. — No importa cuánto tiempo sea, te esperaré. —

Ken sonrió levemente y asintió. La joven que recibía los boletos apresuró a Ken para que abordara el avión y lo guió hacia la azafata que le mostraría su lugar.

* * *

Cinco años más tarde, llegó al mismo aeropuerto que lo viera partir y abandonar algunos de sus sueños, al ir en pos de otros. Sus padres lo esperaban ahí, para darle la bienvenida, con los brazos abiertos. Detrás de ellos, esperando pacientemente su turno, se encontraba Takeru, más alto y de porte elegante, sosteniendo en sus manos un ramo de flores.

Los padres de Ken se apartaron para darles algo de privacidad, quedando de esperarlos en el coche después de recoger el equipaje de Ken.

— Bienvenido a casa. — dijo Takeru, extendiendo el ramo hacia el joven de cabello obscuro.

Ken hizo una breve reverencia, aceptando el obsequio. — Ya estoy en casa. —

— ¿Ha cambiado algo para ti, desde la última vez que nos vimos? — preguntó Takeru con vacilación en su voz. — ¿Has encontrado a alguien en el lugar a donde fuiste? —

Ken le sonrió con ternura. Esa era una de las características que más le habían gustado de Takeru en un principio, el ser capaz de no imponerse ante los sentimientos de los demás, su falta de egoísmo, su honestidad y claridad.

— No. — contestó Ken negando suavemente con la cabeza. — No fui capaz de sacarte de mi corazón. Lo que siento por ti es demasiado preciado para mí. Además, tú prometiste que me esperarías. —

A Takeru se le iluminaron los ojos y dejó de lado la formalidad con la que se había presentado ante él. Atrajo a Ken hacia sí, sosteniéndolo gentilmente por la cintura, deslizando los dedos de su mano libre por entre su cabello. Se miraron encandilados por un momento, a lo que le siguió un beso memorable que los hizo olvidarse de todo lo que les rodeaba. Lo único que les importó en ese momento, fue el contacto de sus labios que habían querido encontrarse desde hacía cinco largos años.

Fin.

* * *

Esta fue mi segunda y última aportación para la _Semana de la Diversidad Sexual_ que fue organizada en el foro de Digimon **Proyecto 1-8**.

Empecé a escribir éste fic con sólo dos líneas y un argumento un poco vago en la mente, y se extendió insospechablemente.

La relación de Ken y Takeru siempre me ha parecido muy interesante y de repente se me aglomeran muchas ideas de fics para ellos. Lo que luego me falta, es tiempo para escribirlos y/o desarrollarlos a fondo.

Quería hacer más larga esa última escena, tal vez explorar un poco más allá y ver qué sucedía al pasar de un tiempo después de finalmente poder estar juntos, pero tenía un plazo y me he pasado hora y media (más o menos). Si hay suficientes peticiones, puede que escriba un epílogo para esta historia.

A veces me dan ganas de tomar a m niño, un par de maletas, y dejar todo atrás para empezar desde cero. " _A fresh start_ ", como le dicen en inglés. Lo que me molesta un poquito es que crean que quiero hacerlo para huir de mis problemas. Definitivamente, irse a vivir solo, a un país lejano, en donde no hablan tu idioma, no es "huir de los problemas". :P

Bueno, por el momento eso es todo. Me estoy cayendo de sueño y mañana tendré un día agitado (y luego se le ocurre a la computadora que es buena idea "Encontrarse con un problema" y "Reiniciarse para solucionarlo" xP).

Por favor, dejen sus comentarios.

¡Gracias por leer! 

* * *

Edit (6/Feb/2017):

He editado un poco más esta historia pues había algunas frases y dedasos que no me dejaban tranquila. ;)


End file.
